


L'ultima cosa che voglio è venire sul tavolo dove ci riuniamo

by Riddler_ENygma



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddler_ENygma/pseuds/Riddler_ENygma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stringe le sue mani nelle mie con forza e un velo di disperazione.</p><p>I suoi fianchi sbattono contro la mia pelle a ritmo frenetico; non vuole darmi il tempo di reagire o di parlare, non vuole sentire altro che gemiti uscire dalla mia bocca.</p><p>Questo era l'unico modo per mettere fine a tutti quei dissapori che ci sono tra noi...<br/>Lo capisco quando Chibs si china su di me a sfiorare con le labbra le ferite che mi ha inferto e curato proprio lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'ultima cosa che voglio è venire sul tavolo dove ci riuniamo

**Titolo:** L'ultima cosa che voglio è venire sul tavolo dove ci riuniamo  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Chibs Telford, Juice Ortiz  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Slash, Lemon, Leggero Angst  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 390  
 **Prompt:** Chibs Telford/Juice Ortiz, tavolo  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Dopo un bel po' ti tempo torno finalmente a scrivere... Spero di non aver perso troppo la mano.  
E' la prima ff di questo fandom e non potevo certo non scriverla sulla mia OTP. XD  
Gesù Cristo, spero non faccia troppo schifo. 3  
 **3.** Al mio Juicy-boy.  <3 Sono felice di poter scrivere di nuovo per te.

**_ _ **

Stringe le sue mani nelle mie con forza e un velo di disperazione.

I suoi fianchi sbattono contro la mia pelle a ritmo frenetico; non vuole darmi il tempo di reagire o di parlare, non vuole sentire altro che gemiti uscire dalla mia bocca.

Questo era l'unico modo per mettere fine a tutti quei dissapori che ci sono tra noi...  
Lo capisco quando Chibs si china su di me a sfiorare con le labbra le ferite che mi ha inferto e curato proprio lui.

E non posso che sorridere, sollevato.

Non avere la fiducia della persona che ami ti logora dentro... Temo di averlo imparato in prima persona.

\- Juicy... Tutto ok? - mi chiede, fermando le sue spinte e guardandomi negli occhi.

Il mio sorriso deve averlo fatto preoccupare... 

\- Non fermarti. - sembra quasi una supplica ma l'ultima cosa che desidero é che questo amplesso abbia fine.

Chibs torna a baciare il mio collo ormai pieno di lividi e saliva scozzese mentre affonda dentro di me lentamente; non riesco a trattenere un verso compiaciuto quando mi chiede se mi piaccia tutto questo.

E la mia risposta causa affondi sempre più veloci e profondi nelle mie carni...  
Chibs colpisce la mia prostata facendomi girare la testa vertiginosamente.

Chiudo gli occhi in preda ad un piacere che il mio corpo sembrava aver dimenticato - ecco l'ennesimo effetto negativo del nostro litigio - e mi concentro solo sull'erezione del mio compagno e suoi suoi versi.

Per lo più sono "Aye" quasi soffocati sul mio petto, intervallati da sensuali lappate ai miei capezzoli duri e dannatamente sensibili.

Ma quando sento che mi chiama con disperato bisogno mentre aumenta il ritmo febbrile del nostro amplesso apro gli occhi per guardare Chibs, tremando e chiedendo disperatamente di raggiungere l'orgasmo insieme a lui.

\- Oh Juicy-boy... - ansima, lasciandomi una mano e portandola tra i nostri corpi, afferrando la mia erezione e cominciando a masturbarmi. 

Non duriamo che pochi minuti: mentre vengo con un alto gemito nella mano di Chibs cerco di stringere i muscoli intorno alla sua erezione, causandogli un piacere tanto intenso da portare anche lui all'apice.

Ansimo esausto e lascio che Chibs riprenda fiato prima di chiedergli di fare attenzione quando uscirà dal mio corpo...

\- L'ultima cosa che voglio è venire sul tavolo dove ci riuniamo, Juicy-boy- mi confessa con un sorriso, baciandomi le labbra. - Ma volevo provare anche io a battere il martelletto! -

 


End file.
